1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts are related to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. For example, example embodiments of the inventive concepts are related to a semiconductor device including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a consequence of the high integration of semiconductor devices, it is becoming harder to realize improvement in transistor performance required by the customers. To overcome these technical difficulties, there have been suggested a variety of field effect transistor structures. For example, in the case of an analog circuit requiring improved matching characteristics, constituent parts thereof (e.g., transistors) have been developed to have higher uniformity in terms of electric characteristics.
However, the transistors may have different structural/geometrical properties, according to their positions in a chip or arrangement of neighboring patterns, and furthermore, some electric characteristics of the transistor may be sensitively dependent on the structural/geometrical properties. For example, in the case of transistors constituting a high voltage circuit, a variation of several percent in channel length may be amplified into a variation of several tens to hundreds percent in electric characteristics, thereby making it difficult to realize the high uniformity in terms of electric characteristics.